Texting and Scones
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: Dean was on his way to refill the beans in the coffee machine when he saw him. (Mute!Cas coffee shop AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I have this thing about mute!Cas and coffee shop AUs, and there aren't enough of either out there, so I decided to combine them. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Dean was on his way to refill the beans in the coffee machine when he saw him.

His hands were moving rapidly and he kept looking towards the bathroom. It took Dean a minute to figure out he was signing. A few words popped out at him.

_Brother-order-can't-please-_

"I've got this one, Charlie," he told her.

She looked panicked. "Thank you so much. I'll go refill the machine." She turned back to the guy. "I'm so sorry."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Dean asked. "Slowly though, please. I'm not very good at translating."

The guy sighed in relief and nodded before starting to sign again. _I come here with my brother sometimes. He usually orders since I can't talk but he went to the bathroom just as I reached the front of the line. I tried to explain to the barista but she didn't understand._

Dean missed more than he understood, but he got the gist of it. "All right. Well now you can order. If you'd rather wait for your brother to get back, that's fine too."

The guy looked over at the bathroom door again, then turned back to Dean." _I'll just order if that's all right._

"Yeah, sure thing. What'll it be?"

_A regular coffee for me and my brother will have the sweetest thing on the menu. And a blueberry scone._

Dean picked up two cups and wrote the orders down. "Names?"

_Castiel and Gabriel._

Dean quickly wrote the names down before handing the cups to Charlie. In the meantime, Dean wrapped up a scone from the display case. "So, Castiel. Am I saying that right?"

Castiel nodded, pulling out his wallet.

"Cool. I'm Dean."

_It's nice to meet you Dean._

"You too."

_If you don't mind me asking where did you learn to sign?_

"Nah, that's fine," Dean said as he rang up the order. "I went to school with this boy, Benny. He was deaf. I felt bad that he always had to write down his half of the conversation, since he didn't like to talk if he couldn't hear it. He moved away, but I didn't want it to happen again, so I taught myself. I can recognize most stuff, but the best I can do myself is finger spelling."

_That's impressive. Most people don't bother._

Dean was about to reply when a shorter man threw his arm around Castiel. "Looks like you made a friend!"

"You must be Gabriel."

"Has Castiel told you about me? All bad, I hope." He winked at his brother.

"He didn't tell me much. Just that you abandoned your mute brother just before you had to order." Dean shrugged. "So yeah, all bad."

To Dean's surprise, Gabriel just smirked at him. "Cassie always did have weird taste." He grabbed a napkin and wrote down a number with a pen he produced from somewhere on his person. "This is Castiel's phone number. He'll never pluck up the courage to give it to you on his own." He leaned over the counter and slipped the napkin into a pocket on Dean's apron.

_Gabriel please!_

Gabriel ignored him. He picked up his scone and coffee and waited for Castiel to grab his own cup before hurrying out the door.

_Thank you,_ Castiel signed, and then followed his brother.

Dean ignored the look Charlie was giving him and went to help the next customer. And if he immediately pulled his phone out at the end of his shift? Well, that was his business.

* * *

**Chapter two is in the works, so hopefully it won't take too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this took a lot longer than I thought.**

* * *

Dean stared at his phone for a good five minutes before deciding to send a simple, "Hey its dean," because he was a fifteen year old girl apparently. He got a reply almost instantly.

**Hello, Dean. I apologize for Gabriel's behavior this afternoon. He thinks I need friends.**

**Its all right. I know what its like having an embarrassing brother.**

**You have a brother?**

**Yeah, sam. Hes a lawyer.**

**You must be very proud of him.**

**Yeah I am**

He immediately began tapping out another message once the last one sent.

**I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow?**

Castiel took a few minutes to respond to that one. Long enough for Dean to worry that he'd read the situation completely wrong.

**I would like that very much.**

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief.

**Awesome. I know a great place. Hope you like burgers.**

**I love them.**

* * *

The Roadhouse was pretty crowded when Dean arrived. It took him a bit to spot Castiel sitting in a booth by himself.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said as he slid into the seat across from him. "Traffic was a bitch."

Castiel smiled. _It's fine. I haven't been waiting long._

"Good, because I would feel like a dick otherwise."

Castiel smiled again and passed Dean the menu he'd been perusing. _Would you mind ordering for me? I can't decide what to get._

He took the menu and glanced at it. "No problem." He put the menu down. "So how was the rest of your day yesterday?"

_It was pleasant. Thank you for asking. And yours?_

"Good, it was good."

They were silent (well, Dean was silent) until a waitress came over.

"What can I get you guys?"

Dean looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Jo. How's your mom?"

"She's over at the bar wondering who your friend here is." She pointed over her shoulder at Ellen, who was wiping down glasses and glancing over at their booth with interest.

"This is Cas. Cas, this is Jo Harvelle. Her mom, Ellen, owns this place," he explained.

Jo held out a hand towards him. "Nice to meet you. I can tell you embarrassing stories about Dean."

He shook her hand and waved with the other.

"Mute or deaf?"

"He's mute," Dean said.

Jo pushed Dean over to the other side of the seat and sat down, sliding her notepad across the table. "So how did you two meet?"

"It was at-" Dean started, but Jo elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Dean, I asked him."

Castiel quickly jotted down the cliff notes version of their meeting the previous day. He handed the notepad back to Jo.

"Your brother is kind of a dick," she said after finishing it.

_It's not his fault. He had been having a bad week,_ he signed. Dean relayed it verbally.

"That explains it, but it doesn't justify it." Jo looked over at Ellen. "Well, I've gotta get back to work." She took down their orders and left with a promise that they would be out soon.

_She seems nice._

"Yeah, Jo's great."

_Are you and she?_ He let the rest of the sentence hang.

Dean scoffed. "Nah, she's like a sister to me. Besides, she's dating Charlie."

_And Charlie is the other barista from yesterday?_

"That's her. I introduced them after I started working there."

_You seem to be very good friends._

"Yeah, well." Dean shrugged. "What about you? Who do you hang out with, other than your brother?"

_I usually spend time with Gabriel and his girlfriend Kali. I do occasionally meet up with an old friend from college though._ He grimaced. _We used to date._

"Still friends with the ex, that's good at least. Did you part on good terms or reconcile later?"

_It was mutual. He no longer felt comfortable with my disability and I didn't want to date anyone like that._

Dean nodded. "I can see why that would be problem."

Castiel exhaled sharply; probably his version of a laugh. _I'm glad we're on the same page._

"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks, Jo," he said to her when she returned with their food.

She put the plates down in front of them. "Have fun, you two." She winked and moved on to the next customers.

Dean picked up his burger, indicating for Castiel to do the same. "You're gonna love this. Ellen's burgers are the best."

He watch as Castiel sunk his teeth into his burger. The expression that passed over his face was one of pure bliss.

He freed one hand long enough to sign, _This is very good,_ before diving back in.

Dean looked on in amusement for a few more moments before starting his own burger.

They made small talk until it came down to deciding who would pay.

"Dude, I was the one who invited you out. It's only fair."

_Really Dean I insist._

"I even ordered. Why won't you just let me pay?"

_Because if you pay I'm going to start thinking this was a date._

Dean sat back into his seat. "Wasn't it?"

Castiel blushed. _Did you want it to be?_

"Well, I kind of hoped it was..."

Castiel's hands stilled and dropped into his lap, which Dean took to mean, "Oh."

_I,_ his hands faltered. _I had also hoped that this was a date._

Dean smiled and opened his wallet. "Tell you what, Cas. You can get the next one."

_I would like that._

* * *

**Sam may or may not be showing up in the next chapter. Stay tuned. And yes, "this is very good" can be signed with one hand, technically. He could totally do it with a burger in his left hand. I'm very serious about this stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished this one earlier than I intended, so you get it at this ungodly hour. Maybe it will remind me in the future to not write while watching anime.**

* * *

"So you like him?" Sam asked for the fourth time. They were sitting in his living room, having a few beers and catching up.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Asking me a thousand times isn't going to get me to answer, Sam." He'd put off visiting for this exact reason.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Can I meet him?"

"Dude, I just met him myself two weeks ago."

"And you've gotten together with him how many times since then?"

Dean grumbled. They'd only met up four more times since their first date. It wasn't that much, was it?

Okay it was, but Sam was still a bitch.

"You're still a bitch," Dean said, pulling his phone out.

"And you're a jerk. What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Cas. Do you want to meet him or not?" He opened up a new message.

**Sam wants to meet you. You game?**

**Yes, I'm "game." I would love to meet Sam.**

***sigh* youre gonna regret that**

**Why?**

Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket, deciding to answer Castiel's text after he left Sam's house.

"Cas wants to meet you too," he said reluctantly.

Sam smiled. "He's got good taste in people then." He regarded Dean. "You must have been a fluke."

"Why you little..."

Dean was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Sam's girlfriend, Sarah, came into the living room, pulling her coat off.

"Hey, Sarah," Sam said.

"Heeey, sexy!" Sarah went around to the front of the couch and plopped down between them, planting a big kiss on Dean's cheek. She turned to Sam and waved. "Hi, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see how it is. You're leaving me for my own brother. I hate to break it to you, but he'll never love you; he's gay."

"Dude, I'm not gay," Dean said indignantly.

Sam ignored him. "And he's already got a boyfriend."

"Say it ain't so!" Sarah said, turning back around to face Dean.

"It's true. I grew tired of waiting for you to come to your senses, and I found someone else."

Sarah clutched her chest and proceeded to have a fake heart attack, which ended with her slumped against Sam, dead.

Sam snickered and started tickling her. She wormed away from him and fled the room. "Good luck with your boyfriend, Dean!" she called over her shoulder.

"You're coming with me to meet him!" Sam shouted to before she was out of earshot.

"So," Dean said reluctantly, "when do you want to meet him?"

"As soon as possible!"

Dean sighed. "Fine, but you only get to meet him because I like him so much."

"So you _do_ like him!" Sam grinned triumphantly.

"Seriously?"

* * *

**I always imagines that Sarah would've been a hoot and a half, so that's how I'm depicting her. Originally, her fake death was going to be longer and more dramatic, but I decided to keep it short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so I meant to put this up yesterday? It's already been on AO3 for nearly a day. I always forget about this website. *headdesk***

* * *

Dean shifted nervously on his couch and glanced at the clock again.

_They'll be here Dean. Stop worrying,_ Cas signed. He was sitting next to Dean on the couch, waiting for Sam and Sarah to arrive.

"But they're late. They said they'd be here at noon."

_They're only ten minutes late. It's fine._

Dean looked at the clock once more. "Sam's never late. Something must have happened to them. They must have had an accident, or-"

Cas put a hand over his mouth. _Stop freaking out. I will hit you._

There was a knock at the door.

_That must be them now._

Dean got up and answered the door, only to be pulled into a hug. "Hey, Sammy. You're late."

Sam let go and pushed past him into Dean's apartment. "I know, I know. We would've been here sooner, but there was traffic."

Dean kissed Sarah on the cheek and took the bag she was carrying. "Please tell me you brought pie." He peeked inside. "Oh, yes! Peach?"

Sarah nodded. "Naturally."

"You are the best! I'm going to put this in the kitchen, you make yourselves comfortable." Dean put the pie on the counter, and when he got back to the living room, Cas was writing in is notebook.

"Whatcha writing?" he asked.

Cas quickly signed, _Sam asked me what I do for a living,_ and continued writing.

He worked from home, translating books into other languages. He could translate to and from English, Spanish, French, German, Greek, Italian, Swahili, Korean, and Japanese.

"It's really cool that you know that many languages," Sam said after he and Sarah read what Cas wrote.

Cas just smiled and nodded.

The next half hour was spent trading information back and forth, with Dean translating Castiel's short statements, and him writing the longer ones down.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sarah said later on, "how did you become mute?"

Cas didn't move, but his smile faded the slightest bit.

"Oh, forget I asked," she said, backtracking.

_It's fine,_ he signed, allowing Dean to translate before continuing. _It's sort of a delicate subject._

"You don't have to-" He held up a hand to stop her.

_I don't mind. I'm just not used to being around people who don't already know._

Everyone was silent as he wrote. Dean peered at the notebook.

_I'm the youngest of three. My mother was quite liberal in her youth, and since my siblings were born without any complications, she had no qualms about doing so many drugs while pregnant with me. As luck would have it, my vocal chords developed abnormally, and I was born almost completely mute. I can just barely make a K sound._

"Really?" Dean said.

Cas nodded and passed his notebook to Sarah, who read it and then gave it to Sam.

"Can you really?" Sam asked as he gave the notebook back to Cas.

He nodded again and demonstrated. _I discovered that when I was seven and my sister accidentally broke my leg._

Sarah leaned over and hugged Cas. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to suffer for your mother's mistakes!"

He wrapped his arms around her, making sure Dean could still see his hands.

_Nobody is perfect. I don't hold it against her._

"It was still really irresponsible of her."

* * *

"Text me, okay?" Sarah said to Cas as she and Sam were leaving. "I want that chicken salad recipe."

Cas nodded and gave her one last hug.

"I think that went well," Dean said after he locked the door behind them."

_I told you there was nothing to worry about._

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, you were right. Don't rub it in."

Cas smiled and pulled Dean in by his belt loops. _I'm always right._

Dean hummed and cornered him up against the door. He leaned in until their lips were barely a hair's breadth apart...

And then they were interrupted by a knock.

Dean sighed and leaned his head against the door. "What did they forget?" He stepped back and allowed Cas to get himself straightened out before opening the door again.

"How hard is it to- Lisa?"

* * *

**Oooh, random cliffhanger for no reason! What's Lisa doing there? Will Ben come into play? How will Cas feel about it? How will ****_Dean_**** feel about it? Some of these questions and probably others will be answered next time!**

**Thanks to everybody who helped me decide the reason behind Castiel's muteness. Somebody made a comment about wanting to know why, so I threw that in. And yes, his sister is Anna. I never actually mentioned his and Gabriel's last name (mostly because I hadn't decided what it was), but it's Milton. I dunno who their irresponsible mother is though. Dean's still gotta meet the family though, so I'll figure it out.**


End file.
